A building automation system (BAS) is a control system for a building. The control system is a computerized network of controllers designed to monitor and control end devices that make up the mechanical and lighting systems in a building. For example, a BAS keeps the building climate within a specified range, provides lighting based on an occupancy schedule, and monitors system performance and device failures. BAS networks may consist of a bus which connects controllers with input/output devices, and a user interface for data communication. Typically, controllers are purpose-built computers with input and output capabilities. Inputs allow a controller to read temperatures, humidity, pressure, current flow, and airflow. Outputs allow the controller to send command and control signals to other parts of the BAS.
There exists a need to provide an improved controller, or at least provide an alternative. There further exists a need to provide an improved database management method for a network of controllers, or at least an alternative. Finally, there exists a need to provide an improved method for managing a local database of a controller, or at least provide an alternative.